<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Brotherly" Affections by LPSunnyBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468831">"Brotherly" Affections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny'>LPSunnyBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy's Girl/Daddy's Boy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Genderplay, M/M, Mild Painplay, Misgendering, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pronoun Switching, RP-Style Formatting, Sexualized Transphobia, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex with a Transmasc Character, degregation, pussy slapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindless PWP. It's hot, Dave is cute, Bro indulges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy's Girl/Daddy's Boy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Brotherly" Affections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's just another other hot Texan summer day, the windows open and the fans blowing because the AC is busted to shit and back, yet <em><span>again</span></em>, and Bro Strider is left sprawled on the couch, shirtless, trying to find anything to distract himself from the disgustingly hot heat that God decided to throw down at the city known (not-so) affectionately as Satan's armpit.</p><p>So he tilts his head back a bit, flicking his cap up, as he hears Dave's door open. The lil' man's getting better at being quiet, but he's still not sneaky enough to evade Bro's attention.</p><p>Bro waits until Dave's made it all the way to the kitchen before he says, "C'mere, baby girl."</p><p>He's in the mood for some fun. It might be sweltering, might make them even <em><span>more</span></em> hot, but at least it'll be a distraction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave was only in a thin tank and his boxers, since it’s so hot he can’t even be dysphoric enough to put on his binder. He went out into the hall, hoping to get something cold to keep from <em><span>melting</span></em>, but his door creaks. <em><span>Shit</span></em>.</p><p>He makes it to the kitchen and even gets an ice pop and scissors before he hears Bro’s voice. <em><span>Baby girl</span></em>. Fucking Christ.</p><p>He sighs under his breath and glances over at the couch. Jesus Christ. Dave shoves his ice pop back into the freezer, grunting slightly. He rolls his eyes and shoves his shades up into his hair, shuffling over to the man.</p><p>“Bro, come on, it’s <em><span>hot</span></em>, wouldn’t you being a creep just make it worse?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bro makes a low, amused noise, looking up at his little brother. He's so slender and skinny, especially compared to his own filled out frame.</p><p>Bro loves it. Loves how tiny Dave is in his lap, how Bro can take him and move him and overwhelm him completely.</p><p>He doesn't dignify Dave's bitching with a verbal response, just dropping one hand and patting his thigh, a clear message of <em><span>come sit</span></em>.</p><p>He can see his little brother's cute tits pushing against his tanktop- he's not wearing his binder today, that's fun. It means Bro can suck on those pretty little nipples until Dave's <em><span>squirming.</span></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave licks his lips, and he hesitates for a second. He can’t say no forever. If he makes Bro get up, it’ll be harder on him.</p><p>“Bro, <em><span>dude</span></em>, just.” He shifts, and his eyes flutter. He glances down at Bro’s lap, then moves over. Dave moves into Bro’s lap, crossing his arms even tighter against his chest. “This is stupid.”</p><p>He refuses to look at Bro, instead staring at the table and glaring at it like it’s the fucking table’s fault he’s in Bro’s lap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave's hunched and not looking at him in his lap, which is fine- Dave might act fussy, but he always gives in, always opens up for his big brother.</p><p>So Bro just chuckles softly and grabs the straps of Dave's tanktop, holding them together and using them as leverage to pull Dave in and down.</p><p>"That's enough of the attitude, baby girl." He says, with their noses almost touching. "Now are you going to be a good girl or is daddy going to have to get <em><span>rough?</span></em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave’s eyes flutter again, and he glances at Bro for a second before biting his lip. He grabs onto Bro’s shoulders, huffing slightly.</p><p>He could see the stubble on Bro’s chin, and he looks into Bro’s eyes. He can’t help but melt, and Bro knows it. He knows too well.</p><p>“I-“ he swallowed. “I’ll be good.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave promises to be good, so Bro lets his mouth quirk in the tiniest of smiles and closes the space between their mouths, kissing Dave with a firm touch that brokers no argument. No tongue or anything like that- just a firm slide of their mouths.</p><p>His other hand finds Dave's hip and squeezes lightly, thumb hooking into his boxer's waistband.</p><p>He pushes Dave up slightly and lets go of his tank top and says, "shirt off, Dave."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave pushes a little harder against Bro, kissing back until Bro pushes him away. His whole body shivers, and he tugs his tank up over his head, dropping it to the side.</p><p>He glances down at Bro’s hand, and nudges his hip just slightly into him. He’s still so small, ribs still pretty much visible with how pale and thin he is despite living in Texas.</p><p>Dave licks his lips again, and swipes his hair out of his face, and his voice shakes just slightly when he speaks.</p><p>“...Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave pulls his shirt off and puts his slender form on display for Bro. It's clear that he's embarrassed- and Bro <em><span>loves</span></em> it. Loves that flush of humiliation in his little brother's cheeks.</p><p>"Yes, baby girl?" Bro tilts his head up as his other hand settles onto Dave's hip as well, squeezing lightly and keeping him in place. "Is there something you want?"</p><p>How mean of him. Calling Dave over and then making it out to be like Dave's being needy. He really is so mean to Dave, but he can't help it- Dave is simply too cute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave only flushes more, the feminine nickname any other time would make him mad, frustrated. But now, coming from Bro’s mouth, it made heat bubble in his stomach and flood between his legs.</p><p>He whines, and looks away from Bro again. He bites his lip and lets it go. “You jus’ gonna tease me or- or somethin’? You’re being mean..”</p><p>Part of Dave hates that he likes Bro’s hands on him, really. He half-despises every little piece of him that loves it and craves it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bro chuckles. "Am I?" He asks, watching a bead of sweat roll down Dave's neck. He wants to lick it off. "If you want something, you need to ask for it nicely...."</p><p>He's going to lick it off. He shifts up and tilts his head in to catch the droplet on his tongue, tracing the path back up Dave's neck before pressing his mouth to Dave's ear.</p><p>"...<em><span>baby girl.</span></em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave watches Bro, sucking in a shaky breath and closing his eyes. Bro’s tongue against his neck, trailing up to his ear.</p><p>He shivers, grabbing onto Bro’s shoulders and leaning his head back. His mind wants nothing more than to shut off, to just give in.</p><p>“Gimme it,” he gasps, dropping one hand to Bro’s lower stomach. His fingers curl in the hem of Bro’s pants, and he whines under his breath. “I- I want. Please, Daddy..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave is asking so nicely, so of course Bro will give it to him.</p><p>"Good girl." Bro murmurs, and bites lightly at Dave's earlobe. "That's what daddy likes, hearing you ask so nicely. I'll give it to you."</p><p>His hands smooth up Dave's sides as his head travels down, mouth brushing over Dave's collarbone.</p><p>"But not yet." Bro murmurs. "Gotta give these pretty little tits some attention."</p><p>His tongue flicks out, tracing around a nipple, then flicking over it, his hands coming up and thumbs framing the underside of Dave's breasts, pushing them up slightly for Bro to enjoy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave shivers and whimpers, curling his toes and moving his hands up to grab at Bro’s hat. He huffs, closing his eyes.</p><p>His whole body can’t help but react to Bro’s touch, his hands going up his sides and <em><span>god</span></em>. His back arches, and he pushed into Bro’s touch. “Daddy—“</p><p>He gave a cute little whine, his hips rocking as Bro’s tongue traces his nipple, every bit of his resolve crumbling. Bro’s mouth feels <em><span>good</span></em>, the heat of his breath hellish but he. He needs it.</p><p>“Ah, sh- I—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave always cries out so sweetly for him, for his daddy- it never fails to stoke a pleased heat in Bro's chest.</p><p>"Good girl." Bro murmurs, then draws Dave's nipple into his mouth and sucks on it, his thumb finding the other one and rubbing over it in tight little circles.</p><p>Bro loves having Dave fall apart completely in his lap, loves taking his little brother and reminding him how he's <em><span>daddy's little girl</span></em>, his pretty babydoll for Bro to use and fuck however he pleases.</p><p>He pays plenty of attention to one of his cute little tits, until it's nipple is wet and peaked and aroused- then he sets about doing the same thing to the other one. Can't leave Dave wanting, after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave pants and squirms, rocking his thin hips as Bro’s mouth abuses one nipple and he rubs the other with his thumb.</p><p>His voice cracks and squeaks as he mumbles unintelligible things, probably just begging for his Daddy to just wreck him already.</p><p>He lets out a shaky little moan as Bro moves his mouth to his other tit, his hand crumpling the cap on Bro’s head.</p><p>“Pluh- please, Daddy, need- fuck, don’t tease.”</p><p> </p><p><a id="messages-26" name="messages-26"></a><br/>
Bro pops off of the other nipple and swipes his tongue over his lip.</p><p>"Cant wait to see your tits grow, babydoll." Bro purrs, pinching both of Dave's nipples and tugging on them lightly. "Someday I'll sink my cock between them and you can give daddy a nice titjob, give me something to use as I blow my load on your face, yeah?"</p><p>He tugs again, nice and firm, then lets go, smoothing his hands back down Dave's body to curve around and grab at his ass, jolt him forwards and grind him against the bulge in Bro's pants. The friction is <em><span>perfect.</span></em></p><p>"I'll give you what you need, you pretty thing." Bro purrs, rocking Dave's hips in his hands, groping and massaging his soft ass, making him grind that wet cunt of his over Bro's cock, only a couple layers of fabric between them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite how much he hated having tits, the thought of Bro fucking them and cumming on his face made him moan. He pants, grasping for anything he could hold onto and landing with both hands in Bro’s hair.</p><p>Bro pulling on his nipples <em><span>hurt</span></em>, but that good hurt that made him shake. He can hardly keep up as Bro lets go, and suddenly there’s hands on his ass and — “Nnh, Daddy~...”</p><p>The slide of his hips against Bro’s bulge, <em><span>fuck</span></em> it’s exactly what he needs. His head falls back, and he bites down on his lip to hide how desperate he is for more.</p><p>He drops one hand from Bro’s hair, trying to unbutton Bro’s pants to get his cock out. He whimpers, parting his lips and letting out the cutest little whine. “Please please..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave's cute little hands on him has his blood pumping, the sweltering heat in the apartment only growing, seeking and needing a way to be released.</p><p>"You want daddy's cock in your pretty little cunt?" Bro asks, as Dave fumbles with the button on Bro's pants. "You want to be a good girl and ride daddy?" He croons, and slides a hand into the front of Dave's boxers, two fingers seeking out and nestling between Dave's slick folds, just rubbing over his entrance.</p><p>"You're already so wet, baby girl." Bro purrs, rubbing his thumb insistently over Dave's clit, a couple rubs back and forth before taking his hand back completely. "Get your underwear off- daddy wants to see the pretty cunt that belongs to him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave feels hot all over, his head swimming as he nods. He can’t think anymore, Bro always did this to him. Part of him still hates it, but the other part of him needs it so desperately he doesn’t even know what to do with himself.<br/>
He nods quicker as Bro’s hand slips into his boxers, and the fingers sliding against his cunt just made him want to cry. “Wanna- god, I wanna ride you, Daddy, could I- please? I need..”</p><p>His breath catches, and he ruts his hips into Bro’s thumb, his shaky fingers finally getting Bro’s pants button undone. He practically <em><span>sobs</span></em> when Bro’s hand moves away, and he almost falls off Bro trying to get his boxers off as quickly as possible while his entire body shakes. It always happens; he just gets so eager and shit even if he doesn’t really <em><span>want</span></em> it. Does he?</p><p>It at least starts out that way. He never really wants it before it starts and then Bro’s hands are on him and that’s all he wants. He always fights at first, always says <em><span>no</span></em> until Bro grabs at him and gropes him and calls him <em><span>babygirl</span></em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bro chuckles at Dave's eagerness. Oh, he'll fuck his little brother nice and good. But first...</p><p>"I'll fuck you, babydoll, don't worry." He says. "But you were giving daddy attitude earlier, that wasn't good of you."</p><p>"Off, sit on the couch with your legs spread." Bro purrs, sitting up. "I want that pussy showing off for me to see."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave whines, and shuffles back on the couch, digging his heels into the cushions and spreading his legs.</p><p>He’s dripping, shaking as he struggles against the instinct to hide until Bro forces him open. He licks his lips, and brings a hand up to his mouth, biting his thumb. He glances up at Bro, ruby eyes hazy with need.</p><p>“I’ll be good, Daddy, I promise.” He mumbles. “Wanna be a good girl for you..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh, hearing Dave acknowledge what he is makes <em><span>such</span></em> a hungry pulse thread through his belly, stiffening his cock.</p><p>"You will?" Bro asks, one hand coming up to grip the back of Dave's neck firmly, holding him in place. "I have a distinct memory of you calling your daddy a <em><span>creep.</span></em>"</p><p>He snaps his other hand up, striking it into the sopping mess between Dave's thighs, spanking his pussy hard enough to sting. He wants to hear Dave cry out from having his needy cunt abused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave nods, eyes falling down to watch Bro’s bulge for a second. He presses back into Bro’s hand at the back of his neck, biting his lip.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap. He did call Bro a creep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“Daddy—“ He yelps as the sting of Bro’s slap pulses through his pussy, and he pushes <em><span>back</span></em>, away from it as hot tears fill his eyes. “Please, please.” He begs, shaking his head as his hair falls, damp with sweat, in his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave's hips dance and shy away, as to be expected- but Bro isn't satisfied with that response, so he lays another slap, and then <em><span>another</span></em>, watching Dave yelp.</p><p>"Don't you think that hurts daddy's feelings?" Bro asks, even though it does nothing of the sort. "Daddy's always looking out for you, making you feel good. That's how you repay him? By calling him names?"</p><p>He lays yet another slap, enjoying the wet sound of the impact meeting Dave's puffy folds. "That makes daddy think you don't <em><span>appreciate</span></em> him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave jumps and struggles with each slap, his cries high and sharp. It hurts, and yeah he loves when Bro shoves him and <em><span>makes him take it</span></em> but this is a straight up punishment and it’s <em><span>different</span></em>.</p><p>“‘M s-sorry! Daddy, Daddy please please, h-<em><span>ah</span></em>!” Tears start falling without Dave’s permission, and even though he knows he deserves it, he doesn’t want it. It hurts, but god it’s gonna feel so fucking good when Bro’s hips hit his poor cunt and.</p><p>He cries out again, shaking his head quickly. “I do! Daddy, I- I love what you- I love when you touch me, Daddy!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave's begging is so <em><span>sweet</span></em> and desperate, wanting it to stop- tears are spilling down his cheeks and Bro is almost tempted to give him another slap for <em><span>that</span></em>.</p><p>Well. Dave's at his mercy. Bro can do whatever the hell he wants.</p><p>"Why are you crying, baby girl?" Bro asks, and lays one last, strong slap onto Dave's cunt- but he doesn't let his hand bounce, instead he presses his hand in and squeezes the plump mounds of Dave's pussy, grinding his heel against Dave's clit. "Don't you <em><span>enjoy</span></em> daddy's attention? Doesn't it make you feel good? Doesn't your needy cunt throb for attention, doesn't daddy make it all better?"</p><p>He shifts his grip on the back of Dave's neck, squeezing firmly, and leans in to lick a stripe up Dave's cheek, collecting his thick tears.</p><p><em><span>"Won't you beg daddy to make it all okay?"</span></em> He growls, mouth pressed to Dave's temple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave huffs and swallows back his sobs, taking in a shaky breath as he glances up at Bro’s face. He jumps at the hard slap to his cunt, the sting now just a low throb and when Bro just presses his hand into his heat, into the red <em><span>hurt</span></em> of his pussy, he moans.</p><p>His tears are making his lashes stick together so it’s extra hard to see as he shivers and sucks in little hiccup breaths. The grinding against his clit easily combats the pain of Bro’s slaps, and Dave’s already melting.</p><p>“L-love- love daddy’s attention... mmh, need- I want-“ Fuck, he can’t keep up. His mind is short circuiting and his hands are shaking gripping the cushions beneath him. But in a way it’s clear he likes the treatment, even if he doesn’t <em><span>want</span></em> it. Because even as Dave cried out, his thighs stayed spread.</p><p>He whimpers as Bro licks his tears, leaning instinctively <em><span>in</span></em>, letting Bro do anything. Whatever he wants. His hand timidly wraps around Bro’s wrist. “Please.” He whispers, bottom lip quivering.</p><p>“Please, Daddy, make it better... need, need you to- to make it better, can’t do it myself.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave begs so sweet and soft and desperate. <em><span>I need you</span></em> is clear in every one of his words. <em><span>I'm helpless. Help me.</span></em></p><p>So Bro presses a soft kiss to his temple.</p><p>"Yeah, you need your daddy." He murmurs. "That's alright, daddy's got you. Daddy'll make it all better."</p><p>He gives another firm grind of his heel against Dave's clit before sliding his fingers through the slick of Dave's pussy, rubbing through his lips.</p><p>"Daddy'll make you feel so good." Bro purrs. "I always do. Isn't that right, baby girl? Daddy always makes you feel <em><span>so</span></em> good."</p><p>He teases the tips of his fingers against Dave's entrance. "Do you want daddy to fuck you in your pretty cunt, make you his perfect little girl, make it all okay?" He slides his fingers back <em><span>more</span></em> and finds Dave's ass, rubs the pads of his fingers against the tightly furled hole. "Or do you want daddy to fuck you in your slutty little boy pussy and be his needy little whore, make it <em><span>hurt?</span></em>"</p><p>Pleasure or validation. Pick one, Dave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave shivers and presses into Bro’s kiss, lips parted. He’s so fucking helpless, shaking all over.</p><p>He needs it. He needs Bro to make it better, to help him, to do it all for him because he’s fucking useless right now.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Make me feel so good, so so good.” He gives a high pitched little whine as Bro’s fingers slip between his folds, pressing right against his cunt and he clenches like he could do anything to make Bro just, just <em><span>push in</span></em>.</p><p>But then his hand moves down just a little more and the touch against his ass, and he wants that too. Can’t he take both options? He wants both. He wants Bro to ruin him right now for everything else. For anyone else.</p><p>But right now he’s a girl — <em><span>no</span></em>. No, he’s <em><span>Bro’s girl</span></em>. He’s always been so bad with decisions and he can’t think right now, he can only want and <em><span>need</span></em>. He sucks in a breath. His craving for his Daddy to just fix the pain clashes with his barely (and badly) hidden masochism. Because he wants to be ripped apart until Bro’s done using him and puts him back together again.</p><p>“Is- is both an option?” He breathes a shaky little laugh, looking up at Bro’s face through his lashes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><span>Is both an option?</span></em> The words surprise Bro, but he doesn't let it show. Instead, he presses another kiss to Dave's temple.</p><p>"<em><span>Greedy.</span></em>" Bro chides, but it's amused, not disapproving. "You can have both, baby girl." He says. "You apologized so sweetly for me, after all- that puts daddy in a good mood."</p><p>"You can be daddy's little girl and cum on daddy's cock- and then daddy will fuck his slutty little boy and make <em><span>him</span></em> cum." Bro croons, sliding his fingers forwards again and pressing his thumb back against Dave's clit, rubbing back and forth. "Doesn't that sound nice?"</p><p>"Go ahead and get daddy out." Bro says, and lets go of Dave completely, leaning back to re-settle and lounge on the couch. He want to see Dave <em><span>work</span></em> for his orgasms. "Daddy's cock has been waiting to be buried in your pretty cunt- be sure to give it a nice apology for making it wait."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave lights up as Bro kisses his temple. That’s a good sign. He licks his lips and nods quickly.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy..” He breathes, barely a whisper at all. <em><span>Him</span></em>. Make <em><span>him</span></em> cum. God. God that’s good.</p><p>He lets out a cute little whine as Bro’s thumb rubs his clit, hips jumping up to meet the touch. He nods quickly. “Yes, yeah yes please.”</p><p>As soon as Bro’s moving back, his lanky limbs are tripping to get back into Bro’s space, palming Bro’s cock through his pants just like he was taught to, unzipping his pants and guiding his cock out.</p><p>He leans in without hesitation, kissing the head of the man’s cock. “‘M sorry for bein’ bad, makin’ Daddy wait...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave obeys like a good kid, pulling Bro out of his pants and pressing a kiss to the tip of his dick, as he should. His apology makes Bro's mouth quirk up into an approving smile.</p><p>"Good girl," Bro says. "Daddy forgives you. Come here and sink that pretty cunt of yours onto daddy's cock- I want to see it swallow my cock like the hungry, needy cunt it is."</p><p>He, of course, makes no move to help. This is all up to Dave, for Dave to prove that he wants to be daddy's little girl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave immediately scrambles up, grasping Bro’s shoulder with one hand as he sinks himself down.</p><p>It hurts, stretching him open but it’s the pain he likes and he forces himself to take <em><span>more</span></em> until Bro’s completely inside him and their hips meet.</p><p>His face is almost as red as his eyes, but this time it’s not from crying. It’s from how good it feels now.</p><p>“S-so needy, Daddy..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave rises up and then sinks down and Bro watches the expressions of pleasure and pain <em><span>bloom</span></em> across his face as he works himself down onto Bro's cock, as he forces his cunt to fit Bro's thick dick.</p><p>"Good girl." Bro purrs, smoothing his hands up Dave's thighs. "There's my baby girl, daddy's pretty little doll. Your cunt is so tight and wet, sweetheart, hugging daddy's cock so perfectly."</p><p>The pet names come out once Bro's actually got his dick inside Dave. Just an extra little push to help Dave fall apart.</p><p>"Go ahead and start moving baby girl, fuck yourself on daddy's cock, I want to see you bounce those pretty tits and stuff your cunt full."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave melts even more as Bro calls him more and more pet names. He slowly begins moving, shy little circles of his hips at first.</p><p>Bro’s voice alone could do so many terrible things to him and he’d never have any real way to say if it’s just the word or if it’s Bro’s voice or if it’s what he’s been doing to him that’s the actual thing that gets him off.</p><p>“Nnh, Daddy. Fuck, fill me up so good, I can’t. Fuck.” He can’t even dirty talk with how wrecked he is right now and it’s too hot. Too hot that Bro does this to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You can't?" Bro asks, amused, enjoying the feeling of his little brother trying his hardest to work up a rhythm. "Sure you can, sweetheart. You can bounce on daddy's dick- because it's what you're made for. You're daddy's little girl, spoiled for dick and made to take it."</p><p>He gives a buck of his hips, slamming his cock up into Dave, then drops them and makes Dave follow him back down, not moving again.</p><p>"See?" He purrs. "Didn't that feel good, baby girl? Feels so good you could melt, doesn't it?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave looks at him with a shaky huff, grabbing Bro’s other shoulder and biting his lip. “Y-yeah. Yeah, I can. I can take it, yeah. Feels. God, it’s so good.” He mumbles.</p><p>And then Bro bucks up into him and he cries out, but this time more from pain than pleasure. That’s <em><span>perfect</span></em>. The forced slam of their hips together. Holy shit.</p><p>He shivers, bouncing to mimic what Bro just did to him and god he needs it again. He needs. Fuck.</p><p>“So good, so- fuck, Daddy, feels good..” He moans, dropping his forehead against Bro’s chest with a whimper. “<em><span>Fuck</span></em>..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave's quickly falling apart and it's <em><span>adorable</span></em>. He's moaning and shivering on Bro's dick and Bro knows that he's not going to be able to move soon, is going to need Bro to take over.</p><p>"Yeah, baby girl?" Bro purrs, his hands find Dave's hips and pulling him along into a firm rocking motion, grinding his dick inside his little brother, his head pressing right against Dave's cervix, stuffing him so full that his pussy must be <em><span>achingly</span></em> full. "Daddy's cock fills you up, makes you a pretty little doll for daddy to use, isn't that right? You just want daddy to treat you like the little girl you are, dicking you down so good and cumming into that sweet little cunt."</p><p>Bro's hands lift Dave's hips, hold them in place, and then his hips snap up sharply and slam his cock all the way in, slamming it into Dave's cervix, forcing him to take all of it. Then he drops his hips- but doesn't let Dave go, makes him stay up with just the head inside.</p><p>"Are you going to bounce on daddy's cock like a good girl?" Bro purrs. "I want to see you <em><span>stuffed</span></em> full, sweetheart. If you can't do that then I'll <em><span>make</span></em> you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave moans again, nodding quickly and pushes into Bro’s hands. He licks his lips, looking at Bro with watery eyes. This time, it’s not from pain. Well, the pain he doesn’t get off on. This. This is. Fuck it’s perfect.</p><p>“Yes Daddy.. mm, need it.” The rocking makes his eyes roll back, and his tongue peeks between his pink lips. “Fuck, fills. Fills me so good. Daddy’s cock. Your baby. Your lil girl. So full, Daddy.”</p><p>He bites his lip and clenches around Bro as he calls him a doll. God yeah. He’s a doll. Bro’s doll. Like a fucking fleshlight, man.</p><p>Bro slams into him and Dave cries out, and god it’s so good. It’s perfect. It’s just what he needs, and he can’t. He can’t. He can’t do it himself.</p><p>“Wanna do it, I can’t- I need you to help, please.. please, Daddy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave's begging for his help, needs his daddy- so Bro will give it to him.</p><p>He kisses Dave's temple. "That's all you had to say, baby girl." He purrs. "Daddy'll take care of you."</p><p>He holds Dave firmly in his arms and sits up, swinging his legs off the couch. He slides off to kneel on the floor, turning around to settle Dave onto the couch cushions, spreading his legs wide.</p><p>His baby girl gets to be fucked while looking at Bro. His baby boy, however, does <em><span>not.</span></em></p><p>His dick slipped out in the process of the move, so as he grabs the back of the couch with one hand for leverage, the other is grabbing his dick, slotting it against Dave's cunt, and rocking it through his slippery folds a couple of times.</p><p>"This is what you want, baby girl?" Bro purrs. "Daddy over you, dicking you down nice and good, putting that warm heat into your belly?"</p><p>He presses the tip of his cock to Dave's cunt again and presses in, a smooth, wet glide, until he's seated all the way inside his little brother once more.</p><p>"So perfect." Bro groans. "Opening right back up for daddy, letting me right back in."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave adores the kisses to his temple, his eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>“Thank you Daddy, need you taking care of me so bad..”</p><p>Dave spreads his legs as Bro moves to the floor, draping one arm over his eyes for a second before dropping it. No. He needs to see. He needs to watch because he <em><span>gets to watch</span></em>.</p><p>He bites his lip, watching Bro with a little grin. He moans, eyes fluttering a little as his hips roll up into the cock slipping right between his slick folds. He stares right up at Bro, gasping a little.</p><p>“Yeah, fuck, just what I want. Daddy, my daddy. Fucking me so hard I can’t think anymore..”</p><p>He moans again as Bro pushes into him, eyes fluttering and his hands tangling in his hair. “Fuck, you- you fuck me so good I can’t even try to mean it when I say no, <em><span>fuck</span></em>, Daddy please.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bro laughs at that, a touch mean. "Of course you can't, sweetheart." He croons, grinding his dick roughly into Dave. "Your body knows what it wants, what it <em><span>needs</span></em>- and you'll always give in because what daddy wants is that your body wants."</p><p>He reaches down and thumbs over Dave's clit. "Your cunt is the smartest part of you." Bro says. "You should start thinking with it more often- you might be an airheaded daddy's girl like that, but you'll get your cunt filled up so much more."</p><p>He pulls back and re-settles his hands, one gripping the back of the couch, the other holding one of Dave's thighs...</p><p>and then he <em><span>snaps</span></em> his hips forwards, plunging his cock all the way in to the base, fucking it into Dave <em><span>hard.</span></em> He pulls back and does it again- then again- and <em><span>again</span></em>, pounding into him with a <em><span>brutal</span></em> roughness that makes Dave's cunt be <em><span>forced</span></em> to accept Bro's dick, slamming right up into his cervix and pushing at it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave stares right at Bro, shivering a little and licking his lips. He can hardly think about what Bro said, let alone <em><span>respond</span></em> to him besides a shaky little moan in response to the subtle degradation. What his body wants, Bro more than knows. He supplies it and that’s exactly what he needs and.</p><p><em><span>Oh</span></em>. He whines as Bro’s thumb rubs his clit, and his back arches, his toes curling. “Yeah, fuck, I- yes, <em><span>please</span></em>... wanna be full so much, Daddy.”</p><p>He glances up at Bro’s hand gripping the couch, then down at the hand on his thigh. He shivers as he watches Bro pull back.</p><p>He cries out as he thrusts into him the first time, and it morphs quickly into a loud moan as Bro’s brutal thrusts continue. The pounding against his cervix aches deep inside him, but it’s perfection and it’s just what he craves. Being forced to take it, being forced to take exactly what Bro was planning to give him. He grabs at the cushion above his head, curling his toes and letting his voice get high and desperate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave takes his fucking like a perfect girl should, with pretty moans and spread thighs and no resistance whatsoever. Bro is unrelenting in his thrusts, fucking hard and deep and crooning down at his little brother, working him up to a peak.</p><p>"Good girl, just like that, daddy's filling you up, making you so full. Daddy's stuffing that pretty cunt of your full, fucking you so good, isn't he? He's hitting all those spots that make you squirm, make you moan. You're so desperate for daddy's cum, aren't you sweetheart? You want daddy's cum to fill you up, hot and sticky inside until you're filled to bursting and <em><span>dripping</span></em> with it."</p><p>He shifts to a deep, hard grind, rolling his hips to work his dick into Dave, keeping it as deep as it'll go. "Daddy loves you so much, baby girl, you're daddy's perfect little girl, so needy and desperate for me. Are you going to cum for daddy? Can you cum on his cock, on him splitting you open?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave almost never lasts this long, he’s usually cum twice by now and he’s shaking all over. He takes it like he knows he should, melting into a puddle of sweet little moans and ‘Daddy’.</p><p>God he wants his daddy’s cum so fucking bad. He needs it. He craves it. He nods quickly.</p><p>“Yeah! F-fuck, makes me feel so good, Daddy so good, wan’ daddy’s cum. Wanna be a mess, please! Daddy’s girl, all- fuck, please..” He babbles, gaze locked on Bro but hazy and unfocused.</p><p>That deep grind inside him made him keen, grabbing for anything <em><span>Bro</span></em> he could hold onto and settling for the arm keeping Bro hovering over him.</p><p>“Love you, Daddy, so much! Your- your babygirl, wanna cum—!” Almost like that’s what sends Dave over, his legs shake as his cunt clenches down on Bro’s dick inside him. His eyes fall shut and he dissolves into a beautiful song of whimpers and moans, his whole body going tense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave cums and it's so fucking beautiful, watching him fall apart under Bro.</p><p>"Good girl." Bro purrs. "There's daddy's perfect little girl, cumming so prettily on daddy's cock like you're supposed to."</p><p>He fucks into Dave a couple more times, working him roughly through his orgasm, groaning lowly at the squeezing around his dick.</p><p>"Your cunt feels so good, baby girl." Bro grinds in deep. "Such a good girl."</p><p>He laughs, leaning in and stealing a kiss from Dave's mouth.</p><p>"You done being a good girl?" Bro asks, his hand leaving Dave's thigh to wrap around his throat, just a little bit of pressure. "You ready to be daddy's little boy?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave moans as Bro continues to roughly use him through his orgasm, his shaking becoming more like twitching.</p><p>He nods quickly as the man praises him, muttering, “your good girl, daddy..”</p><p>Bro’s groan sends a new wave of pleasure through him and his cunt clenches again. He kisses back desperately, all teeth and tongue and whimpers.</p><p>He pushes into the hand around his throat, lips pulling into a smirk identical to Bro’s. “Yeah, <em><span>mm</span></em>, wanna be daddy’s boy now, wanna hurt...”</p><p>He licks his lips and grabs onto Bro’s wrist again, trying to make Bro choke him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave pulls Bro's hand down more onto his neck, so Bro gives him what he's asking for and <em><span>squeezes</span></em>, cutting off Dave's air.</p><p>"You want to be daddy's filthy little whore?" Bro asks, his tone turning <em><span>mocking</span></em>. "That's what little boys are, they're toys to be fucked and <em><span>used.</span></em>"</p><p>He pulls his dick out of Dave's cunt.</p><p>"You want daddy to fuck open your slutty little boypussy and fill you up?" He squeezes his hand tighter around Dave's throat.</p><p>"You want daddy to use your body like a fleshlight?"</p><p>Daddy's little boy doesn't get to look at him when he gets fucked. He's just a hole for Bro to fuck.</p><p>Bro lets go of Dave's neck and yanks at him, flips him over on the couch so that his legs are off the edge and he's kneeling with his face pressed into the couch cushions.</p><p>"Tell your daddy how you want to be used, baby boy." Bro growls, all affection gone from his tone. The head of his dick, slick from Dave's cunt, presses against his hole. "Tell daddy how you want to be <em><span>hurt</span></em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave’s eyes fall shut as Bro squeezes, and his head swims even more than it already is, lips parted.</p><p>The tone of Bro’s voice shouldn’t make him feel so <em><span>good</span></em>. It shouldn’t wreck him like it does. But here he is, no longer able to breathe and craving <em><span>more</span></em>.</p><p>He nods quickly, opening his eyes for a few seconds. Long enough to look at Bro with those big eyes.</p><p>‘Yes,’ he mouths in response to every question he asks, every demand.</p><p>He more than doesn’t mind being just a hole for Daddy. Not at all. He sucks in a shaking breath when Bro lets go of his throat, stumbling to flip over without falling. He barely manages it, but the thrill pulsing through his entire body is more than enough to keep him from being embarrassed.</p><p>“Fuck, I need to be used, Daddy. Wanna be your fuckin’ fleshlight, wanna not be able to sit cause you hurt me so much..” Dave grips the cushions, not even trying to look at Bro. He knows better. “Want to cry for you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bro plants one broad hand between Dave's shoulders and pins him to the couch.</p><p>"You will." He promises and then, with only Dave's slick to ease the way, presses his hips forwards and stuffs the tip of his dick into Dave.</p><p>"Fuck." Bro groans at the clench. "That's a good boy, daddy's perfect little cocksleeve-" Dave's ass is so hot and tight and its <em><span>drag</span></em> compared to Dave's cunt is a delicious friction, a resistance against his dick that always, always gives in.</p><p>"You're daddy's baby boy, isn't that right?" He breathes. "You love hurting, you love daddy fucking your slutty little boypussy open. You just want to be a big slut for your daddy, make daddy feel good, even if it hurts."</p><p>"<em><span>Especially</span></em> if it hurts." He amends, and his other hand smacks across Dave's ass, watching the ripple of his ass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave lets out a shaky little moan as Bro’s cock begins pushing into his poor ass. God, he’s going to ache and he’s so. So. Fucking excited.</p><p>His breath hitches as he struggles to relax for Bro so it won’t hurt <em><span>more</span></em>. “Hnn, Daddy.” His breath comes out in a sharp huff as his ass gives just a little, beginning to let the intrusion in.</p><p>“Daddy’s baby boy,” he repeats, biting down on the cushion beneath his head. “Love. Fuck. Love when you hurt me. Love it.” He pants softly, pressing his forehead into the couch.</p><p>“Wanna be just yours. Just. Just daddy’s. His boy and his girl...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you do baby- you love it, love when daddy hurts you, when daddy treats you like the stupid fucking slut you are." Bro purrs and then the head of his dick pops into Dave's hole. He groans in pleasure at the feeling, at his sensitive cockhead being squeezed by Dave's tight ring.</p><p>"You're both, baby, you're daddy's perfect little girl, wet and ready for me all the time- and you're daddy's stupid little boy, wanting to be <em><span>hurt</span></em>- daddy likes them both, baby, loves them both."</p><p>He pulls his hips back and yanks the head of his dick out of Dave with a wet little <em><span>pop</span></em>, watching his hole flex and close- and then he's pushing it back in, forcing Dave open on the head of his dick.</p><p>"Your little boypussy is so cute, baby boy, it's so greedy, wanting more than what daddy'll give it- should I give you more?"</p><p>He waits a moment and then tugs his dick out again with another <em><span>pop</span></em>. Making Dave feel the loss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave moans quietly, taking a sharp breath as the head of Bro’s cock pushes into him. He shivers a little. God. God that’s. <em><span>Fuck</span></em>.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, fuck. Daddy, need it. Need t’ be both. Love bein’ both for you.”</p><p>Dave gasps when Bro pulls back, and moans when he pushes back into his ass. It’s exactly what he needs. This is just what he needs.</p><p>“Please, Daddy, need- need more. Need your dick in my boypussy..” He whimpers, lightly tugging at the cushions under him. Like it could make Bro fuck him.</p><p>And he cries out when Bro pulls out again, almost looks back over his shoulder to beg with his eyes. But he doesn’t only because if he does Bro won’t fuck him, won’t cum inside him like he <em><span>needs</span></em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave cries out so sweetly, needing Bro's dick, and Bro can't deny his little brother any longer.</p><p>"I have you, baby, my slutty little boy-" Bro groans and then he's pushing his dick back into Dave, pressing all the way to the hilt, not letting Dave's body resist as Bro's thick cock splits him open.</p><p>"Fuck, that's so good, daddy's little boy showing off just how much of a whore he is, how well he takes daddy's cock..."</p><p>He grinds in for a moment before pulling his hips back and beginning to fuck, slamming hard into Dave, fucking his ass rough and deep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave gives another pretty little cry, muffled by the couch. It hurts just how he likes it, his slick barely making up for the lack of lube and it’s <em><span>just what he needs</span></em>.</p><p>He pushes back on Bro’s dick even when he’s completely inside him, moaning softly and biting down on his arm to hide it.</p><p>“Nn, <em><span>shit</span></em>, Daddy fuck.” He takes deep breaths as he struggles to get used to the feeling. But all he can think about is <em><span>he he he he</span></em>. It gets him off almost as much as being Bro’s <em><span>girl</span></em>.</p><p>Bro fucks into him and he screams against his arm, and god it <em><span>hurts</span></em> and it catches him off guard at first but that’s. That’s. Good. It’s so good and he’s tugging his own hair with one hand. “Yeah fuck yeah, just. Hn, Daddy—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave wails at the thrusts, making such beautiful, pained noises- he's begging for his daddy, he's begging to be ruined, clutching at his own hair-</p><p>It's just what Bro loves to see.</p><p>"You're such a good boy for daddy, so fucking good, your boypussy swallowing daddy's cock whole, taking it all, you love getting your boypussy reamed open on daddy's thick cock, love being his whore, his stupid little slut-"</p><p>Bro pulls Dave's hand out of his hair and sinks his own hand into it instead- using the tight grip to push Dave's face into the couch, pinning him down.</p><p>"-just a cocksleeve for daddy to use. You want daddy to tear you open, slap you around, don't you? You want daddy to hurt you until you're sobbing, leave you limping and fucked out."</p><p>Bro's fucking is ruthless, slamming hard, slamming <em><span>deep</span></em>- and if his cock was stuffing Dave's cunt full before, it's stretching his ass out to the limit, carving a place for his cock into Dave's body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bro’s fucking destroying him and it’s what he needs and deserves and <em><span>fuck</span></em>.</p><p>“Yeah, fuck yeah please. Daddy. Good for you.” His breaths fall in shaky, cute little huffs between broken sentences.</p><p>His moans get even more muffled as Bro tangles his hand in his hair and shoves him into the couch. Yes. Fuck yeah, suffocate him. Holy shit.</p><p>“Wanna, hh daddy, don’t- don’ wanna walk when you’re done, <em><span>God</span></em>.. jus’- fuck, please.”</p><p>He shook with each deep, rough thrust. He needed to be ruined and he might not be able to move after this but it’s <em><span>worth it</span></em>. So worth it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave doesn't want to be able to <em><span>walk?</span></em> Well, that is <em><span>definitely</span></em> something Bro can arrange for.</p><p>"That's right, baby boy, you're so fucking good for daddy." Bro growls. "You won't be able to walk when I'm done- because you won't be going anywhere, you'll be right here sitting on my dick as it keeps you stuffed full, filled to the brim- you want to be daddy's stupid cockslut forever, don't you?"</p><p>He presses down harder on Dave's head, smothering him into the couch.</p><p>"You stupid little whore." Bro mocks, and <em><span>slams</span></em> his hips in, ruthlessly grinding them as he groans. "Just daddy's stupid little boy, you're such a good boy, so stupid and cock hungry, needy and needing to be filled... are you going to cum like this, baby? You going to cum on daddy's cock tearing you apart as he uses you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fuck yes. Fuck yes, make him unable to fucking walk.</p><p>“Yeah, yesyes please fuck, wanna. Wanna be on your cock all the time holy shit. Please daddy.” Dave shivers at Bro’s voice, how could he be so fucking hot all the time?</p><p>He moans shakily against the couch, eyes fluttering.</p><p>“Please, fuck. Your stupid whore.” He wails again as Bro slams into his poor asshole, his pussy clenching around nothing. He’s already close again and Bro isn’t even really trying to get him off. Well, he’s not sure. His brain’s getting absolutely fucked out right now and god he can’t think enough to decide if it’s nice that he’s almost cumming a second time or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time to give Dave that extra little push.</p><p>"Then cum-" Bro yanks Dave up and off the couch by his hair, letting go and wrapping his hand around Dave's throat instead so Dave is kneeling on the floor with Bro driving his cock into his ass rough and deep- and the new angle means that it's slamming up against his womb from behind, through the walls of his ass, "you stupid little <em><span>daddy's boy</span></em>."</p><p>His other hand snaps up between Dave's legs, slapping over his swollen, aroused clit, sending a jolting <em><span>shock</span></em> through Dave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave’s pathetic little head swims and his body reacts before his brain really even finishes processing Bro’s words.</p><p>“Yesyesyes, Daddy! Daddy fuck yes daddy’s boy—“</p><p>He’s already cumming, clenching and shaking around Bro, when the hand slaps his red, abused pussy. He cries out, jolting against Bro and dropping his head back against his daddy’s chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em><span>Good</span></em> boy." Bro purrs, still grinding and fucking up into Dave, finally working himself towards his own orgasm, enjoying the clenching of Dave around him, around his dick as it fucks his little brother open.</p><p>"You're not done yet, baby boy," Bro growls, and his hand tightens around Dave's throat, cutting off his air.</p><p>"<em><span>Another.</span></em>" His hand slaps up again, smacking into Dave's poor, wet, puffy lips, grinding his heel against Dave's clit. "Cum with your little boyclit, baby, cum for daddy."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave gives cute, wet little moans, choked with Bro’s hand around his neck. But it’s still very. Very clear he’s enjoying himself.</p><p>“Daddy,” he whimpers as Bro’s hand tightens around his throat. His head swims even more and his vision goes a little spotty; but he doesn’t pass out easily. He knows how to keep from passing out. Like a good boy.</p><p>The little whore gives a sharp cry with the next slap, his eyes rolling back. He humps Bro’s hand as soon as the heel is grinding right into his clit and his second orgasm rolls very quickly into a third. More slick trickles against Bro’s hand and down Dave’s bare, shivering thighs. His mouth moves, but nothing is coming out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What a perfect boy. "You're so good for daddy." Bro purrs in Dave's ear. "Daddy's little slut. What a good boy, cumming when your daddy tells you to."</p><p>He grinds deep, getting himself to his own peak, drawing back and fucking in a couple of times, nice and hard, then finally loosens his grip on Dave's neck as he groans, burying himself back in and cumming deep into Dave's hole.</p><p>"Good boy." He moans, low and deep in his chest, his cock pulsing. "You're such a good boy, Dave, daddy's little slut. Always wanting daddy's cock filling up your slutty little boypussy."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave practically glows now, nuzzling into him with all his might which was fading by the second.</p><p>“Mmh, wanna. Just be good for you, daddy..”</p><p>He gasps as he feels Bro’s cum, sticky and filling him with warmth because he made his daddy feel <em><span>good</span></em>. He loves it when Bro cums inside him, holy shit it’s just. The best feeling. Even though it gets gross after, it’s nice in the moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dave is going lax and soft in his arms and Bro chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to Dave's neck.</p><p>"You are, Dave." Bro purrs. "You're such a good boy for daddy." He presses another kiss to Dave's neck, just holding Dave for a moment, savoring the feeling of Dave in his arms.</p><p>Then he pulls back a bit, slipping free of his little brother's ass.</p><p>"Let's get cleaned up, Dave." Bro says, lifting Dave into his arms as he gets up, a deep contentment in his bones. "I think a cool shower will help with the heat."</p><p>He drops a kiss on top of Dave's head as he turns to go down the hall.</p><p>"You're a good boy, Dave." Bro murmurs. "You make daddy very proud."</p><p>With that, Bro carries his brother off to get cleaned up. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bro's author is <a href="http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny">@LPSunnyBunny</a>!<br/>Dave's author is <a href="https://twitter.com/SuperNsfw13">@SuperNsfw13</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>